


Ended With The Night

by cosmopoeicpower



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Bakura's a Gun Moll for Malikah, F/F, Genderswap, Guns, I mean it's set in Prohibition of course there's booze, Mafia AU, Pegasus is fun to write, Thiefshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmopoeicpower/pseuds/cosmopoeicpower
Summary: Bakura doesn't do much. She just sings in a speakeasy, and goes home. But shit's starting to kick up in Domino City, and Malikah's dragging Bakura right into the fray.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm finally posting the first chapter of the femthieves 20's au. I really am enjoying working on this, and I hope you all will enjoy reading it. Researching the 20's is something I've loved doing off and on for a few years now, and I found so many interesting things!
> 
> I have this story set at 7 chapters at the moment, since I'm 80% sure that'll be how long this will take, but there is a possibility that it could run to 8 or 9 chapters. We'll see! This is the first time I'm uploading chapters while still working on the fic!
> 
> I've compiled a list of definitions for some slang terms that I'll keep at the bottom of each chapter, adding new ones as we go. I think they're fun, so I wanted to share them!
> 
> That was an earful. Alright, Let's Ankle!

“_ Deep so deep red, _

_ on your cheeks _

_ When you turn your gaze on me _

_ Misty little lights, _

_ sparklin' little lights… _”

Bakura gazed down at the people watching her. Their plastered faces gazing up at her as she eased their pain with her words. Every movement of her black dress sent sparkles along the walls. Men eyed her body, women eyed her face. She rolled her eyes at the men, and winked at one girl sitting close. She smirked as the girl flushed a dark red, her friends laughing around her.

“_ Death has ripped my willing flesh of the night, _

_ Alright for you, _

_ A magic flight and the wildest ride, _

_ Ended with the night… _”

As the lights dimmed around her, she dropped the smile she had kept on the whole performance. Why wasn’t the fucking pianist with her tonight? She needed a damn drink.

Slinking through the crowd, Bakura made her way over to the bar. Behind the counter stood the owner of this joint. Malikah Ishtar. Word was after someone killed her daddy, she took over the place. The best kept secret in the city. Her golden hair fell to her shoulders in sweeping curls, and the neck of her dress left little to the imagination. 

“Lemmie guess, the regular?” Malikah asked with a smirk. Bakura nodded.

“Absolutely,” she replied. Bakura watched Malikah work, and couldn’t help but feel disappointed at the high back of the dress she wore. Such a shame. 

“Tell me what’s eating you,” Malikah said as she worked. 

“Well you see,” Bakura said with a wry grin. “I look around here, and all I see are a bunch of pikers. I need the real deal, someone who’ll really let me enjoy working around the house with a family.”

“Uh-huh. You done feeding me that line?”

“Get bent.”

Malikah slid over Bakura’s drink. Bakura frowned.

“Hey, are you as hoary-eyed as the rest of the bastards in here? This isn’t my regular.”

“Oh, I know,” Malikah said. “Do you know what this drink is?”

“Yeah, it’s not the right drink.”

“It’s a Bee’s Knees, smarty. I figured you needed something sweet, since you’re so bitter.” Malikah smiled like she knew a secret, and turned around to deal with a new bartender at the place. Bakura took a sip of her drink. Sweet, but also strange. Clearly the thing was made with bathtub gin. 

She finished the entire thing, all while watching the people around her get drunk off their asses. Men had their arms around women, some groups were singing the song she had just finished, others were passed out on the tables. 

As the customers slowly began to file out, Malikah came around the bar and sat next to Bakura.

“Tell me what you think? Good? I barely make Bee’s Knees, everyone’s been a bunch of killjoys with their new moonshine craze.” 

Bakura twirled the empty glass in the fingers. “Good, but a bit too sweet for my tastes.”

They chattered a bit, making fun of the last few drunks stumbling out of the building. When Malikah checked her watch, she stood.

“Sun’s about to come up. Time to shut the place down.”

Bakura stood as well. As they made their way to the door, Malikah paused.

“When’s the next time you sing?”

“Not until Thursday, why?”

“Well,” Malikah said, opening the door. “I was just thinking about how quiet the place’ll be for the next few nights.”

“I’m nocturnal these days as is, I may just pop in to say hello,” Bakura pushed past her, “And get my goddamn regular.”

She heard Malikah laughing behind her as the woman locked up for the day.

* * *

The next night wasn’t near as fun for Malikah. There was a new girl up onstage, with wild red hair and a voice like a harp. She was pretty, but the innocence of her smile and dress weren’t Malikah’s type. 

But Malikah enjoyed her song, and swayed as people swarmed the bar for anything alcoholic they could get their hands on. A few Bronx, several Gin Rickeys, and one gorgeous woman wanting a French 75. The stones on the waist of her red dress glimmered in the low lighting. While the woman’s boyfriend was turned around, Malikah slid a piece of paper over to her.

“Call me sometime, doll,” she said. The woman rolled her eyes, but did slide the paper into her bag. 

Malikah called over the next bartenders, two young, skinny white boys, and left the bar. She walked up a set of stairs in the corner of the room, and out onto a balcony. Watching the people dance and laugh, she felt a presence beside her.

“How is he?” she asked.

“Better than he could have been,” her sister, Ishizu, responded. “It’s only a bullet in the calf, he’ll be fine.”

“Good.”

“We need to be more careful.”

“Mai knows what she did was stupid. She’s gonna regret it.”

“Mai Valentine isn’t just another pretty face.”

“Neither am I, nor you,” Malikah said, leaning against the rail of the balcony. 

“Sister, I’m serious,” Ishizu said, resting her hands against the balcony as well.

“I am too. She’s going to pay.”

They continued to watch the people dancing and drinking below. Malikah wasn’t worried about Rishid. He would be fine.

And Valentine would pay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains porn towards the end of the chapter.

Another boring night for Bakura. Her nights off used to consist of visiting Ryou, but Ryou was occupied nowadays with her readings and seances. With the way her sleep schedule was these days, Bakura was basically nocturnal. Sleep during the day, sing during the night.

With nothing to do, Bakura found herself back at the small farmhouse that hid the Ishtar’s hideout. It looked like nothing special, just a small house surrounded by large apartment complexes. Dilapidated and seemingly empty, it was the perfect spot. 

She entered the small house, and descended the stairs into the cellar. Behind a stack of boxes was a door. She knocked 7 times, and a man opened the door. 

“Password.”

“I work here, Jou.”

“How do I know for sure unless you know the password?”

“You jacked off in the bathroom midway through your business meeting with Ryou, and then claimed the jizz on your hand was soap that you didn’t wash off.”

Jou opened the door. “Fuck, okay geez, come on in Bakura. I was just fuckin’ with you.” 

Bakura pushed past him, hearing a muffled “well fuck you too” from behind her. She gazed around once again at the normal customers flocking to and from the bar. Sadly, Malikah wasn’t at the bar. Two boys paler than she was were trying- and failing- to deal with the opening rush. She found a table in the corner.

About half an hour later, Bakura saw Malikah descend the staircase with someone. Long black hair, even darker eyeliner. She was quite a bit shorter than Malikah, but by the way they interacted, Malikah looked up to this woman. They hugged quickly, and then quietly filed out the door. Then, Malikah looked around the room, and spotted Bakura. A sly grin crossed her face as she made her way through the crowd.

“Well well, bearcat, you came after all.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, doll.”

Malikah rested a hand on Bakura’s table, and gestured over to the bar. 

“Want anything? I’m pickin’ up a Mary Pickford, and you look far too sober. What, my new boys ain’t cutting it for you?”

“Sad to say, but your boys don’t have what I’m looking for. And yeah, gimme my goddamn Fizz.”

Malikah grinned. “Oh, dropping pins, are we?”

Bakura rolled her eyes. “Go chase yourself, Malikah,” she said, but stared at her as she walked over to the bar, pushing the two bartenders out of the way. Malikah made quick work of the drinks, and stared at Bakura as she dramatically put together her South Side Fizz. Malikah walked back across the room, and gracefully placed the drink in front of Bakura, before sitting down next to her.

“Your ‘goddamn regular’, smarty.”

Bakura grabbed the drink and took a swig. She couldn’t help the slight tint of color on her face, and hoped the alcohol would excuse it. Even though she had only had one sip. 

“So tell me, who was the short lady you were talking to earlier? She was pretty dolled up to be in a place like this.”

Malikah fiddled with the garnish on her drink. “My sister. She stopped by for a visit.”

Another sip. “You two in good standing?”

“Decent enough. She doesn’t need to be in all this. But, she’s worried about me, so she stays despite the danger.”

“It must be nice to have someone like that,” Bakura muttered, staring down at her own drink. 

After a bit of silence between them, Malikah looked over at her. “You okay?”

“Fine.”

Bakura felt a hand on her leg. “Want a distraction?”

Now it was Bakura who looked up at Malikah, leaning in close. “Such heavy petting right here in your own establishment. You’re going to get yourself noticed.”

“Oh? Well then, maybe we should go somewhere private,” Malikah said, her hand sliding up Bakura’s thigh.

“Do you have a place in mind?”

“I’ve got a place right around here. I like to stay close, afterall.”

Bakura placed her own hand on top of Malikah’s, and whispered into her ear. “Lead the way.”

Ten minutes later Bakura found herself shoved into the purple sheets of Malikah’s bed in her small apartment overlooking the city. Malikah’s lips travelled along Bakura’s jawline, leaving red lipstick marks as she went. Bakura sighed at the feeling. Finally, their lips met, and Bakura’s hands tangled themselves in Malikah’s hair. 

Malikah sat up, and took her dress off, leaving her in nothing but a pale yellow slip. When Bakura pulled off her own dress, Malikah snickered at the pink bloomers. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, I just didn’t take you for wearing such a masculine color, that’s all.”

Bakura rolled her eyes. “Why’s that matter to you?” she asked, kissing Malikah once again. 

Malikah hummed into her lips. “It doesn’t, I like it on you. You should wear it more often.” She pressed herself flush against Bakura, pulled the bloomers off of her, and reached a hand up the camisole to grab at her chest. Bakura laced her arms around Malikah’s shoulders, and allowed her full reign over her body. 

As Malikah’s hands trailed lower, Bakura’s eyes followed. She sat straddled over Malikah’s lap, and watched as her hands moved ever closer to where she wanted, but Malikah continued past and drew little designs with her fingers along Bakura’s thighs. 

“You’re a damn tease, you know that?” Bakura snapped, trying to push herself into Malikah’s hands. 

A smirk was her only response. Malikah kissed along Bakura’s neck, interrupting her complaints with sighs and gasps. Bakura shifted her head to catch Malikah’s mouth, biting lightly at her lower lip. Malikah gave an appreciative groan, her designs trailing ever closer, but never quite reaching. Bakura gave an impatient buck.

Finally, blissfully, Malikah pressed her fingers in just the right spot on her hood, and Bakura lurched at the sudden press to her nerves. Bakura’s grip on her shoulders tightened, and she buried her head right in the crook of her neck, breaking their kiss. Malikah kept up a fast pace, and Bakura’s thighs trembled with every little circle of her fingers. 

“Oh god, oh fuck,” Bakura gasped, rolling her hips to try and get more, ever more. 

Malikah laughed quietly. “Feels good?”

“Yes, a- _ ah _ , shit.”

Malikah bit the lobe of Bakura’s ear. “Mmm, good.”

Bakura let out a “fuck!”, arching her back, body freezing up, before dropping into Malikah’s chest. After waiting a moment to recover, she kissed along her breasts, and gently pushed Malikah down into the sheets. She gave a questioning look, as she held up the end of the slip, asking if she could take it off. Malikah shook her head. “Personal reasons.” Moving on, Bakura shoved the slip up Malikah’s stomach, pulled her underwear down her legs, and immediately dove headfirst into her cunt. Malikah’s knees locked around Bakura’s waist, her thighs quivering, breath picking up, as Bakura sucked and kissed along her folds. 

“Oh, Bakura!” she gasped when Bakura laved her tongue around her clit. Malikah’s hands wove their way into Bakura’s long hair, and she turned her head into the pillow in an attempt to muffle her sounds.

With no intent on stopping, Bakura continued to suck and kiss against Malikah’s clit, and soon a finger found its way inside Malikah’s cunt. Pumping slowly, dragging along her walls, all while continuing to pleasure the perfect spot. Malikah let out an uncharacteristically cute high-pitched moan, hitching her hips one final time. 

“Fuck,” she breathed, falling to the sheets. Bakura stood up, washed her hands and came back with a washcloth for Malikah. “Thanks.”

Bakura climbed into the small bed as well, pulling the thin yellow comforter over them. Malikah reached out, her hand placing a lock of Bakura’s hair back behind her shoulder. Bakura flushed, somehow that was more intimate than everything they had just done. They fell asleep facing each other, Malikah’s hand still in Bakura’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> piker: (1) a cheapskate (2) a coward  
"Get Bent": "go fuck yourself"  
hoary eyed: drunk  
Bee's Knees: This is a gin, lemon, and honey classic dating back to the 1920's  
smarty: a cute flapper  
bathtub gin: shady homemade liquor fermented inside one's bathtub  
*vv NEW vv*  
bearcat: hot blooded or fiery girl  
dropping pins: making hints about ones homosexuality


	3. Chapter 3

The week droned on, Thursday night came slower than ever. Bakura climbed the steps to the stage, tonight’s red dress glittering just as much as the black one. Her hair was pinned up tonight, and Bakura could see Malikah watching her from the bar. Bakura smirked, and began singing.

_ “I met her on the milky way _

_ who she was I could not say _

_ I only knew I wanted to stay _

_ together we spent night and day,” _

The pianist, Rishid, was back at his usual spot, and he gave the slightest upturn of the lips to indicate he was happy to see her again.

As Bakura sang, she gazed down at the crowd. A woman caught her eye. Long blonde hair, a fur wrapped around her shoulders, and a purple dress that had Bakura staring as she went though her song. The woman eyed her back, and Bakura winked. 

When her song finished, she gave a pat on the shoulder to Rishid, using him as a brace so she could hop off the stage. She felt him wince as she did so, but paid it no mind. 

“You back for good now, Baldy?”

“I had a minor inconvenience. I am back now, though.”

“Good. Don’t fucking die on me. Nobody works well enough with me like you do.”

“I don’t plan on dying anytime soon, Bakura. Go get your… what was it? A Bee’s Knees?”

“Get bent, Rishid, how do you even know about that?”

Rishid gestured to Malikah at the bar, batting her eyes at a short brunette, grinning when she put extra into the payment for her drink. 

“She’s my sister.”

“Oh shit. You serious?”

He nodded standing up from the piano bench. “Go get your drink, you’ve earned it.”

Bakura rolled her eyes, but grinned as she turned and headed toward the bar. Malikah smiled at her, mixing her the correct drink on the first go, before leaning in close. 

“Sorry, smarty, I have to go deal with something real quick. I’ll be right back.”

Bakura blew her a kiss as she lifted the wooden door, leaving the bar. Sipping her fizz, Bakura didn’t seem to notice the sudden presence beside her until there was a voice humming her song from earlier. 

“I liked your song. Was it for me?” 

Turning, Bakura saw the blonde woman from earlier. She smirked. 

“Not until I saw you, it wasn’t. Why, are you self-inserting?”

“Do you know who I am?”

Bakura shook her head, taking a drink. “Not a clue.”

“Ask your friend when she gets back. I have to take my leave, I just wanted to pop in, but here’s a little token.”

The woman pulled out a purple handkerchief with a small M stitched into the corner, and slid it across the wood to her. After that, she simply stood up and left, wrapping her fur around her as she stepped out into the cold night air. 

When Malikah came back, she leaned against the bar. “What’s with that look?” She asked. 

Bakura slid her the kerchief. Malikah’s eyes widened. 

“How did you get this?” She looked shocked and angry. 

“A lady came in here, handed me this, and told me you’d know who she is. Is it yours? Is that why there’s an M on there?”

“How the hell did she get in here- come with me.” 

With that, Malikah grabbed Bakura’s hand, pulling her away from the bar. Bakura quickly reached out and snagged her drink before it was too late. They headed up the stairs, to the top balcony of the room. Malikah sat them down at a small table in the back corner. 

“Malikah, what the fuck is going on?”

Malikah grimaced. “Her name’s Mai ‘Valentine’ Kujaku. She used to be one of my… partners. We had a falling out due to opposing ideas on how to make a profit in this business, and now she wants me to suffer.”

“Ah, an evil ex, I get you.”

“Bakura, if she knows that you’re close to me, she’s going to try and use you to hurt me.”

“I’ll be fine, Malikah. I know my way around a gun, and if she tries anything I won’t hesitate. I can take care of myself.” 

Bakura sighed, finishing her drink. Malikah’s eyebrows furrowed, and she tapped her fingers against the table as she was consumed by thought. 

“I still don’t understand how she got in. We change the password every couple weeks, and everyone is briefed to not let her or anyone working for her in.”

Bakura had a thought. “I can keep an eye on things. A bitch doesn’t have much else to do when I’m not singing.”

Malikah looked up at her. “You sure? If you do that, you’re going to be considered a part of everything, whether you like it or not.”

A wave of a hand. “It’s nothing I can’t handle; I’m not some poor little bunny you know.”

“Alright, alright, I concede. But I'm not letting you get too deep into this. You still singing every Thursday and Tuesday?”

“That’s the plan, baby.”

"Just keep an eye on the door while you're singing. I have people who I pay for shit like this."

"Are they getting the employee benefits I'm receiving as well, or am I just special?"

Malikah dragged a hand down her own face in exasperation. “Cut the bushwa, Bakura, and just stick to the plan.”

A scoff. “Fine.”

* * *

  


“Is she cute? I haven’t had time to go down and drink. Too many people wanting my business these days.”

Bakura sat at on a small chaise lounge while Ryou made tea. Ryou dressed pretty plainly, her long white hair done up in a bun to keep it out of the way. The only thing that made her different was the scar on her hand and the fact she owned a palm reading and seance shop. The two had met years ago, hooked up, broke up, and now remained friends with benefits. 

“That’s one word we could use. Another would be ‘conniving' or ‘a bitch’,” Bakura said as Ryou handed her her tea. “Her brother is the pianist whenever I sing.”

Ryou smiled. “Rishid? Yeah, he’s a nice man. He said he was surprised to see me down there when I first arrived. Funny how that works, the fact that people think I don’t do that sort of thing.”

“Yeah, I guess? I don’t know, Ryou, I’ve known you for too long to tell,” Bakura said. “How’s business?”

“Good these days. People will come in left and right asking me to bring their ol’ Pops back from the dead just so they can tell him they love him. It’s sweet, that people care so much.”

Bakura nodded, leaning back. Ryou sat down next to her, resting against the arm of the chair. 

“You should let me read your palm again sometime,” Ryou continued. “It’s been so long, and wouldn’t it be nice to know if your future has changed?”

“Maybe I’ll let you read it right now, ever think of that, doll?”

Ryou lightly smacked her in the chest. “Hush. Sit up and give me your hand if you’re serious.”

Bakura did as instructed, never quite able to fend of the blush that tinted her face every time Ryou’s delicate hands held her own. It was at that moment Bakura noticed the black nails she was wearing, and the small ring with an eye on it on her pinkie. 

Ryou began mumbling to herself as she gently traced Bakura’s palm lines with her fingers. 

“Hmm… love is still wavy as ever… quite a number of criss-crossing going on… your head line is pretty short… but again, there’s so many x’s in your line. You’re going to have to make some big choices. The good news is that your life is still long…” Ryou paused. “Did you know you had a fate line? I couldn’t see it before now. And-oh it’s a nice one, how sweet.”

“Just say it, Ryou.”

Ryou smiled, following the line with her finger slowly. “You’re going to have so much support from loved ones. It says it right here in the lines, Bakura.”

Bakura rolled her eyes. “Don’t get all sappy on me. It’s just some lines in a hand.”

“And yet it’s always true,” Ryou said, continuing to curl and swirl little designs onto Bakura’s hand. Bakura couldn’t bring herself to pull her hand from Ryou’s grasp. She felt transfixed, watching those soft hands holding her own. The scar on her hand was clearly visible, and Bakura felt bad. She had given her the scar on accident- a knife wound from dropping it during an argument- and didn’t like thinking about it. If she could go back and reverse it, she would. 

“Are you staying today?” Ryou asked, looking off to the side. “It’s been a while since you have…”

Bakura thought. She didn’t have to be on the job until she sang next on Tuesday. 

“Sure, why not. I don’t have anywhere to be.”

Ryou smiled. She always managed to look pretty, even with the dark circles under her eyes, and the constant messy and chaotic state of her hair. Ryou didn’t hesitate to kiss her, and Bakura grinned into it. 

“I can’t kiss you if you’re smiling like that,” Ryou said, trying again. Bakura chuckled, letting Ryou kiss her this time. 

Their kisses deepened, and about half an hour later they finally pulled apart, panting, laying on top of each other on the lounge. 

“You gonna come to a show again anytime soon?” Bakura asked, playing with the ring on Ryou’s hand. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been coming, I’ve just been so busy lately.”

“Make time, it gets lonely down there,” Bakura mumbled. Ryou smiled, and Bakura flushed.

“Oh, I don’t know. If I did, I bet Jounouchi would be all over me again,” she said, covering her face with her hand, laughing lightly. 

“Eh, I wouldn’t worry about him. He hasn’t been eyeing a single girl in a couple weeks. He must have found someone special. Is it you, Ryou? Have you finally given in to his charms?” Bakura teased.

“If you think a cancelled stamp like me would fall for a guy, then clearly it’s been far too long since we last spoke, Bakura,” Ryou fired back. “Maybe I will… come to see you sing. Again, I’m sorry I haven’t been coming.”

“Don’t apologize, you’re busy with life. At least one of us is.”

They laid in silence for a little while, just enjoying the sounds of the people walking by down below. After a bit, Ryou sat up.

“Would you like to go out for a bit? I’ve been cooped up since yesterday, and I jumped for joy as soon as I got your call.”

Bakura sat up as well. “Sure, why not? Like I’ve got anything better to do lately.”

They stood, making sure their clothes weren’t messed up from earlier, grabbed their hats, and headed out with Ryou’s hand immediately interlocking with Bakura’s.


	4. Chapter 4

Bakura arrived early that evening, heading to the back rooms to change into tonight’s deep blue dress. She liked the beading on it, and hoped that Ryou would show up. Malikah walked into the dressing room, as Bakura pulled the shoulders of her dress up. 

“Well, you’re here early,” Malikah said. “Couldn’t stay away?”

“Not in the slightest. My heart has found my one true love.”

“And that would be…?”

“Your brother.”

Malikah laughed. “Not in a million years would that be true.” She walked up behind Bakura, zipping the back of her dress for her. Bakura watched their reflections in the dressing room mirror. 

“Like it?” Bakura asked, and when Malikah placed her hands on her shoulders, Bakura rested her own on top. 

“I do. Is it new?”

“Yes. I can’t deny it, you pay well.”

Malikah pulled Bakura back against her chest, and Bakura’s face turned pink. They swayed for a bit, the music from the main area made its way into their back room.

“You dance any, bearcat?”

“Nothing fast and intense, but yeah, I was taught growing up.”

“I’ll have to teach you something fun some time.”

Bakura looked at her via the mirror. “Oh yeah? You taking me out dancing now?”

Malikah smirked. “Maybe so,” she said. They stood their swaying back and forth for a bit longer, before a knock at the door told them that it was almost time for Bakura’s song.

Bakura regretted having to release herself Malikah’s hold, but did so anyways. She climbed up onto the stage, gazing out at the crowd. 

No sign of Valentine yet.

Oh well, Bakura thought. She had a job to do whether or not Valentine was in the picture.

Looking through the crowd, Bakura spotted Ryou. She sat in a back corner, with a smile on her face. Bakura grinned at her, and Ryou waved. 

Halfway through her song, Bakura saw her. 

Mai slipped through the hidden door, pecking Jounouchi on the cheek. Of course, she thought. Of course that idiot let her in. 

When her song finished, Bakura looked at Malikah, and cocked her head towards Mai. 

Within moments, Rishid had a gun against Mai’s head. Mai pulled her own gun out, holding it up towards him. Patrons rushed out of the building, scared to be caught in the crossfire should anything happen. 

“Oh, hey Rishid. Fancy meeting you here,” Mai said, looking him up and down. 

“Cut the shit, Valentine,” Malikah yelled. “How the fuck did you even get in here?”

Bakura rolled her eyes. “Looks like some pretty blond boy took her fancy.” She glared at Jounouchi, who rubbed his neck in embarrassment. He looked over at Ryou, who was still sipping her drink quietly. She frowned and looked at him disappointedly. 

Mai held her arms up defensively, moving her gun away from Rishid’s head. “Look, girl, don’t shoot the messenger. I’m not here for trouble.”

Rishid glanced at Malikah, wondering if he could drop the gun. Malikah shook her head no. 

“Who are you here for, then?” She asked, walking closer to Mai. 

Mai frowned at the floor. “Pegasus himself.”

“Maximillion? What the hell does he want, I haven’t touched his fucking warehouses.”

Bakura had no idea what they were talking about. She kept glancing at Ryou, a rare apologetic look in her eyes. Ryou waved it off, not caring. 

“Not according to him, you haven’t. Why do you think I was in your warehouses? He wanted me to check it out for him. Don’t fuckin’ shoot me again, I’m already still recovering from that last graze to the thigh.”

“Well at least some of us can walk normally afterwards,” Rishid grumbled, lowering the gun slightly. It was then that Bakura noticed the slightly tilted way he was standing. 

“Everyone shut the fuck up. Alright, Mai, we’ll pay the horse a visit. Why the fuck are you working for him anyways?” Malikah asked. Rishid handed her the gun, and she took it with the confidence that told Bakura she’d used one many times before. Which was… kinda hot. 

Mai turned around to leave. “That’s my goddamn business, Ishtar. Whatever, I gotta scram. Tell your sister I really missed her tonight for this little meeting.”

“Get the fuck out of here, Valentine.”

Mai left, and Malikah was immediately next to Rishid. “Are you okay?”

Rishid smiled slightly. “I’m alright, Malikah. She didn’t fire it. You worry too much.”

“After the shit she pulled last time, and your leg, there’s no way I’m overreacting.”

Malikah turned to Jounouchi. 

“What the fuck did I tell you?! The only fucking person I tell you not to let in, and you go all sappy on me!”

Jounouchi put his hands up in defense. “Look, I’m sorry, okay?! I don’t know what happened, I just…”

“You got a crush on another attractive woman.”

“Hey, you’re the one converting ladies left and right! Just when I think I’ve got one, you fuckin’ sweep in and suddenly she’s only got eyes for you or Bakura!”

Malikah grinned at that. “It’s not my fault they see you and decide to turn away from men entirely.”

“You bi-”

Bakura looked down at Malikah from the stage. “Who the hell is Pegasus? What kinda’ name is that?”

Rishid answered for her. “He’s the most powerful man in this city. He killed Gozaburo Kaiba, and nobody knows where that man’s son went.”

“His real name is Maximillion J. Crawford. He’s got the highest body count out of everyone in this fucking city.”

Bakura frowned. Why did that name sound familiar?

No matter.

“Higher than you, princess?”

“Try about 13 men higher.”

“Holy shit.”

Ryou stood up from her back table, and yawned. “Well, it’s getting late. I should be heading home. This was fun though.”

Malikah looked at her, bewildered at the calmness in her voice. Ryou smiled. 

“I’ve seen it all before… Malikah, was it? It’s been a while since I’ve seen Bakura sing, so I figured I’d watch. Goodnight Bakura.”

Bakura threw a wave her way as Ryou left the building. Malikah turned back to her.

“Who the fuck is she?”

“A friend.”

“She’s cute,” Malikah grinned. Jounouchi groaned.

“Don’t get your hopes up. She’s too busy summoning the dead to notice anyone making doe eyes at her.”

* * *

Bakura closed the door to her small city apartment. She hadn’t been able to shake the name Maximillion J. Crawford from her brain. Setting her bags down, and dropping her hat and coat onto the hook, she collapsed into her armchair. 

She didn’t need a whole lot, but what she did have, she’d never get rid of. One bedroom, a small kitchen, two chairs at her table, and a radiator which always seemed to cause trouble deep in winter, when she needed it most.

Looking over at the mantle of her fireplace, she spotted a photo. Bakura sighed, closing her eyes. If she had stood up to look closer at it through the slightly tinted glass, she would have seen a family, at least eight total. A mother, father, a set of twins, two boys, and another couple of girls. Bakura was the youngest in the picture. If she had wanted to think about it for longer than a minute, she would think about how their house caught fire one night. No idea how, seemingly no motive, her family were all good people as far as she knew. She had grabbed the picture from the ashes of the building, while the news reporters gathered to tell the tale. Sure, she had the articles, they were back in a box in the closet. The one thing she remembered was a cigarette laying at the front of the house. 

Bakura hated smokers. The fuckin’ stench made her eyes water, and they’d just toss the butts to the ground with no care to the fact that it could be a little dry that day, and something could catch. Just one goddamn careless fucker, and a whole building could-

Her eyes shot open.  _ So that’s where I remembered his name from _ , she thought.

Maximillion had spoken to reporters the day after the fire. He had seemed so friendly to the public, putting out his cigarette in respect, smiling with his whole face… or at least with what wasn’t hidden beneath his long hair. He talked about how Bakura’s father was a good man. How it was absolutely horrid that anyone would target someone he considered a friend.

It was strange to think that a man so friendly could be such a cold blooded killer. Bakura shrugged it off, though. That was what happened when one got tangled up in the all-consuming high that was the bootlegging business. Speaking of business, Bakura realized the sun was peeking through her sheer curtains, and realized she hadn’t got a lick of sleep. 

“May as well try and get some amount of rest,” she muttered to herself, hoisting herself out of her armchair, and stumbling to her bedroom. Bakura kicked off her shoes, and passed out the moment her head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentioned first in chapter 1:  
piker: (1) a cheapskate (2) a coward  
"Get Bent": "go fuck yourself"  
hoary eyed: drunk  
Bee's Knees: This is a gin, lemon, and honey classic dating back to the 1920's  
smarty: a cute flapper  
bathtub gin: shady homemade liquor fermented inside one's bathtub  
mentioned first in chapter 2:  
bearcat: hot blooded or fiery girl  
dropping pins: making hints about ones homosexuality


	5. Chapter 5

Bakura wrapped her scarf around her tighter. It was freezing that morning, and she and Malikah stood outside the massive casino named “The Carnival” where Maximillion “Pegasus” J. Crawford sat as owner. Malikah wrapped an arm around her shoulder, prompting Bakura to look at her.

“You okay?” Malikah asked, her breath visible. 

“Why do we need to visit him? Can’t the bastard just get it into his skull that you didn’t take his shit?” 

Malikah sighed. “I wish, but it’s not that simple. Pegasus will smile all happy and calm, and then as soon as you leave the building, if he’s not happy, you’ll be on his hit list.”

“Geez,” Bakura mumbled. She grabbed Malikah’s arm, pulling her forward. “Well, let’s get this over with. Why am I coming again?”

Malikah smiled down at the escort position of their arms. “Well… I’ll never live this one down, but you make me less nervous.”

Bakura grinned. “You’re right. I  _ will _ never let you live that down.”

Truth was, Bakura was also nervous for Malikah, and wanted to go. Rishid waited in the car, parked in front of the building in the semi-circle driveway. 

Walking in, ‘carnival’ was an accurate term to describe the scene. Dozens of tables were set up, chips piled high as various card games were played. Roulette tables spun, and people were cheering and shouting. At such an early hour, one might think that the casino would close, but it looked like a nonstop party, as eerie cartoon characters painted on the walls grinned down at them, their gloved hands full of poker chips and money. 

The pair wove their way through the crowds, passing by two large men who undid a red velvet rope upon seeing Malikah, and ascended a large staircase in the back. The second floor was much quieter. It seemed to be a private section of the casino. There, in the back, with a bright red suit on, sat Maximillion. He stood when he saw them, smiling as brightly as ever.

“Malikah, dear, it’s such a pleasure to see you! It’s been ages,” he said, and looked over at Bakura. “And you are…?”

“Bakura,” she offered. 

“Ah!” he perked up. “Wonderful to meet you. Please, both of you, come this way. We have, I do apologize, some rather serious business to attend to.”

Bakura was starting to understand what Malikah meant. 

They made their way into a back office room. A photo of a woman with long blonde hair hung behind a massive cedarwood desk, a large comfortable-looking chair soon filled by Maximillion. They sat in the two chairs in front of the desk, and he looked at them cheerfully.

“Now, Malikah, you do realize why we’re having this meeting? Is your latest catch aware?” he asked as one of the men from earlier silently walked in, pouring him a glass of wine and setting the bottle on the desk. “I’ve been told that someone was snooping around my cellars. Do you know anything about that?”

Malikah rolled her eyes, leaning back in her seat. “I don’t know what kind of person you think I am, but I’m not the type to steal someone else’s work.” 

“You mean...” Maximillion sipped his wine, “you’re not the type to steal someone else’s work if it’s someone you fear.”

Bakura didn’t like the way this man made her feel. He was scarily upbeat, and every word seemed more calculated than she realized. She looked over at the wine bottle, and saw that it was from before the ban started. That made sense, as it was simply the ban of purchasing alcohol. But she had a feeling that no matter when it was made, his ability to obtain alcohol wasn’t hindered by the ban.

“Doesn’t matter what I mean when you should know I none of my boys were in that warehouse.”

“Then explain why Keith found a whole keg gone.”

“It was probably some random thief who found your warehouse- why are you even trusting Keith anyway?!” Malikah waved her arm up. “He’s a liar, and if he worked for me, he’d already be dead.”

Who was Keith?

“He doesn’t question things. Such a nice man, he’s working for me to pay off some debts his friends owe me.”

“And why hire Valentine to contact me? You know fine well I’d shoot her if she said the wrong thing.”

“A regrettable price, but you wouldn’t take me seriously if I sent anyone else, now would you?”

Malikah huffed, crossing her arms. She looked annoyed, but also extremely careful of how she carried herself. There was a purposeful casualty in how she was sitting, like it was very important to make this feel like a friendly meeting.

Maximillion suddenly gasped. “Where are my manners? Care for a glass?” he asked, twirling his hand, watching the wine swirl around what was most likely an expensive glass. “This hasn’t been fermenting for very long, sadly. It’s a bit of a work in progress. Maybe you’ll enjoy it, though. A lovely Red on the drier side, but I think it’ll be very successful.” 

She called it. That wine was still being produced. How was he able to get away with that? 

_ Money _ , Bakura thought.

“It’s only nine in the morning, how can you drink so early?” Bakura spoke up, after staying quiet for so long.

“It’s never too early, dear. If you spent all your time... and money making something, wouldn’t you want to make sure it tastes right?” he answered. Bakura supposed that was true. But still, nine in the morning? At least wait until noon, yeesh- wait why did he say money like he knew what she thought? “But if it’s already nine, then goodness me, I have another meeting to attend to.”

Understanding their cue, the two of them stood, and Maximillion walked them to the door of his office. As he did so, Bakura could see something glimmering underneath the long strands of hair covering his left eye. She stepped out the door, but realized Malikah had held back inside for a moment. She heard them through the door.

“Listen, Pegasus, it was probably the King and his group. Don’t blame me when I buy from you fair and square.”

“Yugi is such a nice boy though, why blame him?”

“Don’t give me that load of bull, I know that tone. What, Pharaoh and the King got you pinned down?”

Their voices lowered for the rest of the conversation, and Malikah left the room seething.

Maximillion waved to them as they left, and Bakura saw a tall, brown-haired man in a white suit stand up, and take their place inside of the office. Was that the chief of police...?

They exited the front of the casino, hopping back into the car. As Rishid pulled out of the driveway, Bakura felt something touch her hand, and looked down to see Malikah trying to grab it. 

“Geez, you weren’t kidding yesterday. He’s so… weird,” Bakura muttered, letting Malikah hold her hand. Malikah sighed.

“I told you. He’s a killer on an entire other level,” she muttered looking out the window of the car. “He’s not going to let this go, either. Fucker’s not telling me anything.”

They told Rishid about the meeting as they drove away. He frowned, and none of them knew what to do. They all seemed to realize it was going to be a waiting game until Maximillion pulled the trigger. However, Bakura couldn’t stop thinking about the gold flash behind his hair. What was that? Why was it so familiar?

* * *

Over the next few days, Bakura saw Malikah grow more and more restless. She had replaced Jounouchi with another man, and Bakura rarely saw her at the bar. When Bakura did manage to catch her down on the floor, she brushed past her. The more times it happened, the more annoyed Bakura got. 

“What does she think she’s doing?” Bakura asked, tossing an arm in the air, as Ryou pet her head. 

“Bakura, if someone was out to hurt you, would you come around me?” Ryou retorted. 

“No, I’m not going to put you in danger like that- oh.”

“Yeah ‘oh’,” Ryou said, looking down at her. “If you’re upset, tell her.”

Bakura sighed. Ryou was braiding her hair now. “It’s not that easy. I can’t just walk up and say ‘hey Malikah stop acting like a bitch and make out with me again because I’m upset’.” Bakura handed her the ribbon in she was holding. 

“And why not?”

“Because- I- Listen you’re better at this stuff than I am!” she huffed, twirling the braid that Ryou tossed over her shoulder. “Also why are you all dressed up, huh? Got a date or something tonight?” Ryou flushed. Bakura grinned. “Who is she?”

“Well…”

“Oh no-”

“I haven’t even said who she is!”

“You’re hesitating.”

“It’s Mai, you nosy goof!”

Bakura’s grin widened. “Now how in the world did that happen?”

Ryou held her red cheek in her hand. 

“It’s not that important, it was just a happy coincidence!”

“Then I’m sure it’ll be easy to recall it for me.”

Sighing, Ryou’s red face smiled.

“Well…”

**Author's Note:**

> piker: (1) a cheapskate (2) a coward  
"Get Bent": "go fuck yourself"  
hoary eyed: drunk  
Bee's Knees: This is a gin, lemon, and honey classic dating back to the 1920's  
smarty: a cute flapper  
bathtub gin: shady homemade liquor fermented inside one's bathtub


End file.
